There is a known image processing device that has a user interface for enabling display of a desired page included in an image constituted from a plurality of images (see Patent Literature 1).
In this image processing device, each of the pages constituted by the image is considered as one unit. Upon performing a touch operation on the image that is displayed on a touchscreen to show the entire page structure, one of the pages that is at a location of the touch can be quickly opened. Also, touching a predetermined location on the page that has been opened allows flipping over the pages one by one to reach and display the desired page.
In other words, once a certain page that is in the vicinity of the desired page has been opened by designating a rough location, the pages can be flipped over one by one starting from that certain page to reach and display the desired page.